Sisters Boyfriends Brother!
by animefreak43213
Summary: I fell in love with My Sisters boyfriends brother? it was a mouth full to say sure, but just that alone couldn't help me deny the truth...How could this have happened! pairings: AMUTO! RimaXNagihiko
1. not so double date

**I do not no will I ever own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters Peach-Pit does**

** only the plot here is mine ^^**

**Enjoy:**

**Normal (Ikuto and Nagihiko)**

Nagihiko looked around frantically for his brother "IKUTO!" he yelled loudly for his older brother, who was _supposed_ to be downstairs helping him prepare for his date with Rima Mashiro who, in his opinion was the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Nagihiko couldn't even here his brother come down the stairs before Ikuto leaned over his shoulder "boo" he said "IKUTO!" Nagihiko yelled...that was another thing, Nagihiko never yelled. In fact his brother was the only one who had ever heard him yell or even made him angry for that matter " whats wrong little brother?" Ikuto asked with a smirk " nervous about your _Date?_" he mocked "shut up Ikuto were only 3 years apart..and yes I am nervous that's why your coming with me" he reminded his brother with a smirk.

He knew his brother didn't really want to go on this double date with him but hey, what can he do about it? " I do not want to go on a date with your girlfriends sister!" Ikuto growled at his younger brother "you never know Ikuto you might _Liiiikkkkkeeee _her" Nagihiko said with a wink. Ikuto smiled at his little brother, though you couldn't really tell, Nagihiko and Ikuto were actually considered close siblings. Ikuto, no matter what the consequence is will be their for his brother and Nagihiko secretly appreciates it. "What does she look like" Ikuto finally asked him

"..." Nagihiko didn't answer

"Nagihiko?" Ikuto tried again

"..."

"you set me up on a date with some girl you never even saw before?!" Ikuto yelled

"w-well you see Ikuto Rima wasn't willing to tell me about her sister so-"

"Nagihiko" Ikuto said shaking his head slowly left to right. Ikuto started fearing the worst, he imagined a girl with reddish-brown hair barely past her shoulders with rather large curl's, she had green eyes and was controlling and overactive. He shuddered at the frighting image "Nagihiko if you value your life this girl better not be anything like the image I just saw" Nagihiko just stood their, looking at Ikuto as if he were crazy "lets go then..."

**With Amu and Rima**

"Rima!" Amu called "Rima, hurry up the guys should be here any minuet" Amu called to her sister. Amu sighed and looked at her dress, yes Amu Hinamori was wearing a dress, something she hardly ever did. It was black and went down slightly above her knees with lace on the bottom, over all it was plain not too decorative unlike Rima's dress. Rima's dress went all the way down, It was silver with beautiful glittering patterns across the top and it slit down the side over all it was really pretty. Amu looked at her sister and shook her head making her shoulder length hair swish around her face "where _exactly _are we going tonight Rima?"

"well I don't know but I'm sure you'll love Nagihiko and his brother!!" she said in an oddly cheery voice...not usual for Rima either "well" Amu said slipping into her facade "he better be or else-"

"yea, yea, Yea I get it now, I have to go upstairs to grab my purse kay?" she said "what ever" Amu said to her sitting down on the couch lazily flipping through the channels on her television.

**Amu P.o.v**

I eventually turned off the T.V because nothing good was on, at that moment I heard a light tapping on the door. I jumped up and swung open the door expecting to see Nagihiko but instead saw an older boy with a cocky grin on his face. His features were mesmerizing, he had Midnight blue hair and a mix between purple and dark blue colored eyes, over all he was beautiful. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?" he cut through my thoughts.

the second I heard his voice I knew what kind of boy he was, the kind I didn't want ANYTHING to do than likely a playboy "unless you had other ideas" he said in a seductive tone drawing closer to her face. Amu's voice acted on her own and shouted the first word that came to her mind "pervert!!" she lifted her hands to his chest and attempted to shove him away. Before anything else could happen Nagihiko beeped the horn in the car signaling us to go "let me get Rima" I told him quietly my face was still red this cannot be the Ikuto Rima told me about it can't be! "Rima lets go" I called to her "coming"

**--After the car ride--**

We stopped at an expensive looking restaurant and got out "Is this the place we'll be at?" I asked Nagihiko and Rima who both nodded "Rima! you lied to me you said you didn't know where we will be going!" I whined "plus " I added slowly turning towards the boy "I-Is this I-Ikuto?" damn! I studded!

"oh did I not introduce myself?" he said with a crooked smile, with that he lifted my hand and brushed his lips across it "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he whispered into my hand before setting it gently to my side. I felt my face heat up "and you are?" his velvet voice cut through my thoughts once again! "H-Hinamori Amu" he smirked "Amu" he repeated, the sound of my name sounded different coming from his lips...almost sweet as if I could feel it, taste it in the air "who g-gave you permission to talk to me like that?!" dammit! I keep blushing "I think you like it when I call you like this _Amu_" the way he said my name..so seductively sent trembles down my spine "I barely know you Tsukiyomi-San" I whispered looking around for Rima and Nagihiko who were no where to be found "then lets fix that shall we?" Tsukiyomi-San whispered into my ear, I shivered again at the impact "first off call me Ikuto" he said backing us up to the building "I'd rather not" I said pressing my back to the wall of the restaurant "okay then" he said and he slowly drew closer to my face, caressing my arms as he did so, he began pressing his lips lightly to my neck up to my ear and blew into it gently "s-stop!" I begged him as I felt myself become heated by this boy who I just met _today!_ "who do you want to stop?" he whispered into the nape of my neck. "Tsukiyomi-San" I moaned out "that's not my name _Amu" _he said slowly. Still me and my stupid self wasn't going to give in "stop Tsukiyomi-San!" I tried again "Ikuto" he said "no!" I protested, suddenly Ikuto's lips were mills meters from mine "Ikuto" he repeated his lips nearly grazing mine. Finally I gave in "I-Ikuto" I whispered to him, he drew back with his smirk still in place "was that so hard now _Amu_?" I glared and gritted my teeth "lets just get this over with"

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Well I am pleased to say this girl isn't how I imagined her and she wasn't a fan girl either she was...cute, her skin was soft against my lips and when she started moaning..._quit thinking like that!!!!!! _I mentally scolded myself "let's go inside Amu" I said to her with a smirk grabbing her small soft hand and walking into the restaurant. We saw Rima and Nagihiko at a table far in the back " their having so much fun" Amu said with a smile "It would be rude to interrupt them wouldn't it?" I asked her with a crooked smile "yea" she whispered probably not knowing what I had meant. "Okay then" I said leading her over to a table not far from my brother and Rima.

She sat down on the other side of the table so that we were looking into each others eyes her face; as predicted was red and flushed "some kind of double date this turned out to be" she muttered under her breath "aww but Amu we can still enjoy our night" I said feeling the smirk grow on my lips as I leaned forward to her "get away you pervert!" she hissed "that's no way for a _little_ girl to talk Amu" I said teasingly to glared at me "I am _not_ a little girl I-ku-to I am sixteen!" she said looking away from me "well" I said leaning towards her ear "I'm eighteen so I'm an adult, and your not" I breathed "s-so" just that moment the waiter brought our menu's "get what ever you like" I told her with a smile, trying to act gentlemanly "r-really?" she asked, obviously shocked. I rolled my eyes "yes Amu" I said staring into her eyes...It was right then when I noticed how beautiful she was, she had shoulder length pink hair and beautiful golden eyes that seemed to sparkle while she blushed and stared... I immediately shook the thoughts from my head. I Tsukiyomi Ikuto am supposed to be a PLAYBOY and I am not going to let a girl I met thirty minuets ago change that...or at least that's what I thought "I want...this" Amu finally said pointing to a picture on the menu that consisted of baked Talipa, lemon pepper, stir fry vegetables, cooked rice and a lemon on the side. I nearly started drooling at the description but quickly got to my senses, "Okay." I said calling over the waiter "how may I help you?" he asked, Mainly Amu "two of the number 12 please?" I said turning my attention to Amu "what would you like to drink?"

her eyes scanned the drinks for a second before saying "sprite please" I smiled at her while she looked away..something about her oddly captivated me in a way I never experienced before "for you sir?" the waiter asked me "Pepsi" I said quickly to him, "It will be here shortly" he said walking off. I looked over at the blushing girl who kept looking at the floor from time to time, finally I decided to start a conversation; "So your Rima's sister huh?" I said it more as a statement than a question "what's it like living with her?" I asked "It can be okay sometime but really it gets annoying" she stated "why's that?" she huffed "Rima get's what ever she wants from my parent's from all the boys in out school, even the seniors" I said to him with a sigh "I never give her any attention" I told her. In fact if it weren't for Nagihiko I wouldn't have ever heard about her with as much as I go to school and all which is hardly ever. Amu looked at me "you go to our school?" she asked "sometimes" I answered "you shouldn't skip" she told me "well " I said drawing closer "now that I know we go to the same school I won't then" I said watching the blush spread across her face "w-what ever you pervert!"

And that's how our dinner went; we got to know each other much better. Occasionally she would call me a perv. And slap my arm or kick me, I would tease her; she would blush It was all like a cause and effect plan. By the end of the night it was like we knew each other all our lives, I have to admit I was almost sad when we dropped them off and said our goodbyes though I have no idea why. I saw Amu smile out of the corner my eye as Nagihiko and I got in the car.

I smiled teasingly at my little brother before asking the question "how was the date?" Nagihiko smiled back at me "It was very nice...sorry about leaving you and Amu though but I couldn't wait to start the date so, yea." I looked at my little brother for a moment then sighed "worth it" I mumbled putting my hands behind my head, I think Nagihiko tried to say something else, but I had already drifted into sleep.

**Amu P.O.V**

The second I closed the door Rima's talk meter went waaayyy up, she gave me all the details, the food the conversation music everything! I wonder if she even remembered we were at the same place and supposed to be on a DOUBLE date "umm Rima?" I said "yea Amu"

"we were at the same place "

"oh yea! Speaking of which how was Ikuto-San" I blushed at the sound of his name "he was nice for the most part" I spoke with honesty "except for the fact that you forgot to tell me one tiny detail" Rima looked at me in a confused manner "what's that?" she asked

"HE'S A TOTAL PERVERT!!!" I yelled loudly "s-sorry Amu!" Rima said apologetically "Nagihiko didn't tell me" she half shrugged "did you have fun anyways?" she asked "surprisingly...yea" I said looking away from her "look I'm tired okay? let me get to sleep" with that I went upstairs and fell asleep with a smile on my face.. and my last thought was

what I didn't know was that, that wasn't going to be the last I saw of Tsukiyomi Ikuto...

**okay please review hope you all liked it!**


	2. forgetful

**Hey thank you guys for all the reviews!!! now chapter two is in action!  
**

_**Recap**  
_

_"HE'S A TOTAL PERVERT!!!" I yelled loudly "s-sorry Amu!" Rima said apologetically "Nagihiko didn't tell me" she half shrugged "did you have fun anyways?" she asked "surprisingly...yea" I said looking away from her "look I'm tired okay? let me get to sleep" with that I went upstairs and fell asleep with a smile on my face.. and my last thought was_

_what I didn't know was that, that wasn't going to be the last I saw of Tsukiyomi Ikuto..._

_**end recap**_

**Amu P.O.V**

_"ugggggg_**" **I groaned not wanting to wake up as I felt Rima try and "shake me to life" from my deep sleep.

"Come one Amu!!! we don't have all day" she said sounding annoyed with me already!

"It' Saturday we _do _have all day" I mumbled "not if you want breakfast" Rima wagered "whats for breakfast?" I asked into the pillow

"I made pancakes! Well their not done yet but-" as soon as I heard that I shot up and ran downstairs, no- not because I love pancakes but because Rima was trying too cook pancakes! That was something Rima was not good at cooking in the morning. Every other time of day she was a fabulous chef but in mornings we should stick with cereal and granola bars or else we can expect the worst.

"RIMA YOU BURNT THEM ALL!" I yelled at her "that's why I was waking you up" she said sweat dropping "I needed help" I glared at her then turned the oven off "cereal" I said to her shaking my head slowly "why our house" I mumbled.

After breakfast I went upstairs and got dressed in a black shirt and jean skirt with a chain belt.

"Rima I'm going out" I told her as I passed the door "Amu wait!" she said running after me "here's the grocery list were nearly out of food!" she shoved me the list into my hands.

"better go get more money" I said "covered" Rima shoved some bills in my front pocket and pushed me out the door "bye Amu!" and with that, she slammed the door in my face _thanks Sis! _I thought sarcastically while I proceeded to walk towards town.

**Ikuto P.O.V  
**

The sun crept over my face slowly waking me up...wait I don't have a sun roof! I snapped open my eyes only to find myself laid back on the leather seat of Nagihiko's car.

_He. Did. Not!_ I thought angrily swinging open the car door and running up to my house, I turned the door handle and tried to open it...IT'S LOCKED!

"Nagihiko!" I yelled pounding on the door

"Open this damn door!" I waited until I saw Nagihiko walk down the stairs and look through the peep hole. I waited for the knob to turn but it never happened "no can do _Big brother_" he said with a polite smile

"Why. Not!" I demanded "because" he said "I don't feel like it, think of this as payback for all the pranks you pulled on me" I sighed and evaluated myself for a moment, I had the same hoodie from last night on, same jeans, My hair was a mess and the old lady across the street was staring at me along with two girls who happened to be walking by.

"NAGIHIKO!!!" wait...why don't I try the window? I jumped up onto the window and lifted it up. It opened, I smirked at my work then started going down the stairs.

"I-Ikuto!" Nagihiko stuttered "how did you get in?" I smirked at him "why don't you find out for your self" with that I pushed him outside and locked the door.

I brushed my hair, changed my clothes and went into the kitchen "no food?" I mumbled "I guess I need to go shopping" I grabbed my credit card and leaped out the window.

---15 Minuets later---

About halfway into town I couldn't help but think I had forgot something.... Oh well I'll remember later...

**meanwhile Narrator's P.O.V**

Nagihiko slumped down on his front porch and sighed "he forgot" he mumbled

"Nagihiko?!" He heard a voice yell "Nagihiko?" the voice asked again

"Amu-Chan?" Nagihiko asked her "yea" she said looking at him with the obvious question lingering in her eyes... 'what are you doing'. Nagihiko sighed "Ikuto locked me out" He said to Amu with a small sigh.

"...why did he do that?" Amu asked Nagihiko "okay Amu-Chan I'll tell you exactly what happened...."

**Flashback Nagihiko's P.O.V**

_"Ikuto" I said trying to wake my brother "I-Ku-To" I tried again to no avail... "he looks comfortable" I thought to myself "I should just leave him" I ran into my house and locked the door knowing in my heart that no matter how comfortable he was, he wasn't going to like me having left him in the car...when Ikuto sleeps on roofs and benches he PICKS those places but, as I learned a while back; never pick for him or else. With that I went to sleep._

_I woke up to here a pounding on the door and Ikuto yelling my name angrily "NAGIHIKO!" I grumbled lowly and got up. I got dressed and brushed my long hair neatly and walked down the steps. _

_"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" as soon as he said that I had an idea, it was payback time. Normally I wouldn't do 'payback' on anyone but he was my brother and in my book he shouldn't count as a normal person. I let a little smirk of my own grace my features (A habit I picked up from Ikuto a bit but I never let anyone know about it) "no can do big brother" I said emphasizing the words big and brother for impact. _

_I never really heard Ikuto yell; usually he was pretty even tempered but in the mornings he was horrible! Ikuto was more of a night person than a morning person but he always made sure he was awake before everyone else that way he wouldn't let his temper get the best of him. The longer he's awake the faster the 'morning fury' as our mother used to put it, went away._

_"" he demanded "because, this is payback for all the pranks you pulled on me" after another minuet passed Ikuto was already inside the house and had thrown me out.._

**end flashback**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I had the strangest urge to laugh as Nagihiko told me this story but, as his friend (and my sisters boyfriend) I didn't "did you try the window?" I asked

"I can't climb very well Amu-Chan" I sighed "where did he go?" I asked

"Probably went shopping for some food" he stated "good, If I run into him at the store I will have him help ya out Kay Nagihiko?" he nodded and I waved and went back to running towards town.

When I got into the store I started looking for the things on the list "first I need...to feed the cat?" I was confused but continued reading "turn in school assignment...call Nagihiko;set up date;go on date;tell Amu about the date; have Amu go shopping." I looked the list over one more time before realizing "WHAT THE HELL RIMA?!" I yelled on accident. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me, I had just yelled very loudly at what people who didn't know me could only assume was myself.

"Are you always this loud when your out by yourself?" I heard a mocking voice behind me ask...was that Ikuto?! I spun around quickly and became face to face with none other than:Ikuto Tsukiyomi "we meet again _Amu"_ he said with a cocky smirk plastered to his face showing one of his cat like teeth off in the process. I blushed at the close proximity of our faces, I felt his sweet breath fan my face and subconsciously inhaled deeply "do you like me being this close to you Amu?" He asked baking away from me "NO!" I shouted once again getting looks from more people yet again .

"Tone it down you might get us kicked out!" Ikuto hissed, low enough so that only I heard. "Now, tell me what you were screaming about earlier" he said to me making me blush. I sighed "f-find out yourself" dammit! why can't I talk to him like any other normal person?! What ever I wont think too much about it right now. I shoved the ' grocery' list into his chest.

"A list of things to do?" he asked her turning hi head slightly to the left as if asking 'whats so wrong with that'

"really Ikuto?" I said glaring at him "I was supposed to be shopping!" he smirked "so, WE can go shopping together" he grabbed my hand immediately encasing it in the warmth of his hand causing me to blush a bit.

"W-We?" his smirk pulled up a bit "yes WE " he dragged me into many isles stuffing bot of our carts "I-Ikuto! If I get anything else I can't finish shopping" I told him "don't worry..wait you have more places to go?" I nodded "I-I wanted a new outfit" I blushed "Today's on me"

"NO!" I shouted "why not?"

"because you paid for dinner..."

"I offered to do that and I'm offering to do this" he swiftly walked past me taking both of our carts and paying for them "now that that's over lets go get your outfit" he shot me a dazzling smile and took my hand, gently this time and lead me to another store. As we walked in I noted the little sound from the roof indicating that it was raining outside. He walked over to a rack that had a small black mini skirt and a black top that had a red rose decoration on the right breast, it had see through sleeves (like net sleeve's) "try it on" Ikuto said pushing me and the outfit into the changing room _who is he to tell me what to do! _I griped in my head as I walked out of the changing booth with the outfit on.

"like it?" he asked while evaluating my body "y-yea but its way to much I refuse to even let you pay for it!" in the end, I lost that battle shocker right?

"Ikuto?" I said as we walked through the darkness hand in hand...I was blushing

"hm?"

"I feel like I forgot something..." I stared at the wet ground that was shining slightly due to the street lights.

"Me to..." suddenly it hit me and it looked like something hit Ikuto to

"NAGIHIKO!" with that we both took off running towards his house

**--meanwhile--**

"They forgot!" the now drenched Nagihiko complained slumping down on his door step; It had rained three times in the multiple hours they had been gone _thanks Ikuto really!_ he complained in his head "I hope they hurry up..."

**I hope you all liked this chapter I tried my best to take yalls advice review!! **


	3. Mother will you return?

**Hey thank you guys for all the reviews!!! now chapter two is in action!  
**

_**Recap (Amu P.O.V)**  
_

_"I feel like I forgot something..." I stared at the wet ground that was shining slightly due to the street lights._

_"Me to..." suddenly it hit me and it looked like something hit Ikuto to_

_"NAGIHIKO!" with that we both took off running towards his house_

_**--meanwhile--**_

_"They forgot!" the now drenched Nagihiko complained slumping down on his door step; It had rained three times in the multiple hours they had been gone __thanks Ikuto really!_ he complained in his head "I hope they hurry up..."

_**end recap**_

**Amu P.O.V **

Ikuto and I ran up to his doorstep and saw a drenched Nagihiko sitting in a crouched position

"Nagihiko! I'm so sorry I-Ikuto distracted me and-" Nagihiko held up his hand signaling her to stop talking

"It's okay Amu-Chan, It's not _your _fault" he said striking an accusing glance toward the mute Ikuto. I sighed and waited for him to say something...

"Ikuto?" Nagihiko called

"I'll go unlock it" with that he was gone for a split second, before opening the door and tossing Nagihiko a towel to dry himself with.

Ikuto looked at Nagihiko half apologetically and shrugged "sorry" he said. "Well, I better go R-Rima will be wondering where I was..." then I remembered what else I was supposed to do...Bring back lunch!!! It's already dark out! "I-Ikuto! what time is it?" I asked him frantically.

He smirked at me before answering "nine thirty, why? did you want to-"

I didn't here the rest of his question for as soon as I heard the time I began sprinting home, leaving the outfit Ikuto had bought me behind. _Rima is going to be hungry AND mad!!! what should I do?!?_ most people say 'stay calm in a bad situation, what ever you do DON'T PANIC' well guess what, I was panicking Rima and her anger issues arrgh! I slowed down when I reached our street in fear of dropping the multiple bags Ikuto had bought for me.

I slowly opened the door _maybe if I'm lucky she will be asleep _I hoped to no avail.

"Amu!!!!!!!!!" she yelled but surprisingly she didn't sound angry..in fact she had tears in her eyes "Amu-Chan I was so worried!" She came up to me and hugged me tightly "Rima" I said suddenly concerned "whats wrong"

Rima sighed and shoved a letter into my chest "Read it Amu.." she said. I sighed and ripped open the letter

_Dear Amu-Chan and Rima-Chan_

_I'm writing this letter to remind you both that we love you both, theirs been a complication though._

_You need to know we care deeply for you girls and we didn't mean for this to happen...We won't be coming home this month as expected we won't be home for another year._

_Me and papa wish we were their to see your smiling faces, Amu-Chan I hope your taking good care of our little princess. We want a letter reassuring that shes safe this time, last time you ignored my request. Amu-Chan I'm counting on you, Rima-Chan we love you!...you too Amu!_

_lots of love-_

_Mama, Papa, and, Ami_

I put the letter down, my eyes on the verge of tears. I smiled sadly at Rima "is that so?" I whispered to her handing the letter back into Rima's hands

"You can prepare yourself some dinner" like I said she was only a bad cook in the mornings not at all in the afternoon. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it "I'm not hungry, Rima" with that I walked silently upstairs.

_Every year it's a new excuse!_ I thought angrily _either the plane was out of commission, or Ami got sick, or maybe they missed the plane again!!!_ It's not fair, to me nor Rima. Our parents left on vacation three three ago...about to be four soon if they didn't come back again next year. I was thirteen and Rima was twelve in a half I still remember the conversation we had the day they left...

**Flashback (3 yrs) Amu p.o.v**

_"Mommy? are you really leaving?" Rima's innocent voice broke through the silence "only for three weeks, were taking Ami too" My mother had said with a smile _

_"do you want to come baby?" as soon as she said baby I knew she wasn't talking to me, her oldest and least favorite child "Is Amu going mommy?" at that time Rima acted kind of like a kid so she called her mom mommy. My mother shook her head "no. Amu-Chan is going to watch the house while were gone right Amu?" she said. All I could do was nod, a horrible feeling welled up in my stomach...I was almost positive that Rima was going to go with my mother and father and leave me alone...though I was thirteen I had a feeling they wouldn't be back in just three weeks._

_Rima looked over at me and smiled "then I don't want to go" she said simply to my mother "I need to be with my sister that way she won't get into trouble!!" I smiled widely at my sister I was very happy she wasn't going to leave me "well then, I'll miss you baby" she said holding up three fingers "three weeks" my mother cheered running out the door with my father and Ami. As the door closed I heard Rima whisper "three weeks" unknowingly to us that would be the last time for a long time- if ever we saw our parents..._

**End Flashback**

I turned around and cried into the pillow "am I not good enough?" I sobbed "why! why would they leave me-no leave us!" I got up and locked the door so no one could bother and walked out onto my balcony letting the cool air dry my tears as more and more filled my eyes.

**--Downstairs with Rima-- Rima P.O.V  
**

I sighed as Amu walked up the stairs she would never admit it; but I knew she was going to cry like I had earlier on. I sighed and prepared a simple dinner and put some in the refrigerator for Amu. I know she will be hungry later when she's feeling better, she always is.

I hated this, my parents left and probably don't plan on coming back either and my sister got the shortest end of the stick...Oh well Amu will be fine she always is I just hope she doesnt run away again.

**Amu P.O.V**

I felt the rush of the cool wind blow though my hair _he should be here soon _I thought as I waited for my mystery man.I was at his usual place behind the performers where no one except me could here him. I haven't heard him play in two days because I've been busy with the Ikuto person and Rima's boyfriend. A few moments passed before I heard what I have been waiting for.

The sound of the violin had always been something I had been fond of but this mystery man, he made it so much more beautiful as if he were expressing unnoticed feelings through his music. I almost saw his face once, but he only plays at night and I can only see enough of him to let me know he is a beautiful man. Ever since the first tie I heard his music I was determined to find out who this person was _I'm just afraid he's someone I might actually know _I thought with shaking my head quickly.

Almost two months since I first heard his music...So sad yet pure and melodic no compare this person deserves to be famous..yes I've decided I will find out who this man is....

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I saw her again today, the girl who always watches me play... She obviously has no idea who I am yet its been nearly two months since I first 'met' her.

I get a feeling from her... As if I know her yet I hardly see her face because its always dark but when I go to put my violin away she runs as fast as she probably can. She obviously doesn't know that I know she watches me every night listening to my music. Yes I decided that I have to find out who this mystery girl is...

**Aite' imma wrap it up sorry yall its a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I got some new ideas for this story please review and throw me some Ideas I'm open to options ;)**


	4. Just a Day

**Woah! It's been awhile,no? sorry 'bout the latelyness (my word!) school started back up! (I know were all _so so _excited 'bout that huh?) anyways this is a little chapter that may or may not be important to the plot... enjoy!  
**

**Amu P.O.V**

Life...Sucks. That's the first thing I thought of as I stepped out of my morning shower and began dressing. Today was "the day" the entire Nyan High school body have been waiting for this "day" because it was..well its "the day." I f you are feeling confused by the concept of "the day" let me elaborate a bit. On a certain day in a certain month, our school holds a "day" that no one knows what will happen, their always fun, usually hilarious and everyone goes home ten pounds heavier. I was so confused when I first heard about the day two years ago...I honestly don't understand why they don't give it a name...its just "the day." I sighed and ran down stairs and accidentally knocked straight into...Nagahiko?

"Nagi?!" I exclaimed, getting up hurriedly and looking for Rima. Nagi smiled politely and tipped his head "your up early Amu chan..It's ONLY 12:34 youre usually sleeping" Rima laughed at that and nodded as if she were agreeing. I glared at them both as I took my seat on my couch (that was now over populated because its a small love-seat for two) "so you excited for the day?" before I could answer another voice filled the room "what day?" The voice belonged to none other than, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. All three of us gasped at the sheer thought of someone NOT knowing about the day. I shook my head slowly "how could you not know about the day?" I asked him slowly. Ikuto shrugged "Can't you just tell me?" Nagahiko sighed and said "rule one of the day. Never tell people who don't know about the day about it" with that we all left.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

_Day...Day...what day?!?! _I was so annoyed that I didn't even realize I had walked into some old guy in front of Walmart "hey man. you excited for the day?" I snapped... "WHAT DAYYYYYYY??!?!?!?!"

**Aite yall this has nothing to do with the plot but I wrote this to get inspiration for my next chapter (which I now have) Ive been grounded and want you all to know I aint givin up. very soon Nya! til next time!**


End file.
